Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache
by AngelCorazon
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Love & Big Time Headache. Malaya & Kendall are finally together as a couple but what happens when he leaves & temptation comes into Malaya's life? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 1)

This is a sequel to Big Time Love & Big Time Headache. If you haven't read that story first then you need to in order to figure out what's up.

Just when you think life couldn't get any better, something comes along to change it from good to bad. I used to think that but everything can change in a heartbeat. I'll start from here, Malaya Montez is my name and don't forget it. I came to Cali a year ago to start my singing career. As I stand in front of my vanity mirror trying to fix my hair, all I could think about was how much my life has changed in a year. My singing career shot of like a fast rocket in space. I've had four hit singles and three of them stayed number one for five weeks! I couldn't believe it when uncle Gustavo told me that. Besides the fact that my album did great, Kendall and I have been going strong. Big Time Rush finally became a hit boy band. They've had great hit songs and became every girl's fantasy girl. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and looked at the time, it was eight thirty. Today was a special day for me because today is my 19th birthday. I got up to take my shower and changed into a red choker halter top with dark blue jean shorts. I was almost done when I heard my cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked waiting to see who was on the other line.

"Hey Laya, we're waiting for you in the lobby." The voice told me and it belonged to Kendall. I got a smile on my face hearing his voice.

"I'm on my way babe. See you down there." I told him as I finally decided to have my hair half up in curls. I left my apartment and quickly ran down stairs. I stepped out of the elevator looking around the lobby for Kendall, he told me he was here so where is he? I felt someone wrap their arms around my stomach so I turned around and saw Kendall was the one. He was holding something behind his back so I couldn't see it.

"I think you need to learn how to be sneakier Kendall." I told him as I gave him a hug trying to see what was behind his back.

"I know how to be sneaky, but you need to learn how to be patient." Kendall said as he saw me trying to see behind him.

"I am patient, I just want to know what my boyfriend has behind his back." I told him.

"Well I shouldn't be mean, by making you wait." He told me.

"Yes, you shouldn't be." I told him.

"Close your eyes first." Kendall said, I closed them and waited. "Okay now open them."

I open my eyes and saw Kendall had a bouquet of pink tiger lilies in his hands. I was shocked to see them.

"Happy Birthday Malaya." Kendall said as he gave e a kiss on the cheek.

"Kendall, how did you remember? Pink Tiger Lilies are my favorite flowers!" I squealed as I hugged him harder and gave him a kiss.

"I remember everything you told me when you first moved here. Plus I had to go to a lot of florists to find them." Kendall said as he gave me the lilies. I didn't think Kendall would remember everything I told him.

"Okay, Mr. Memory. Tell everything I ever told you." I said while he had a grin on his face.

"Okay, well your favorite color is blue, you sleep on your stomach and you have a beauty mark on you-" I stopped Kendall from going on. I didn't everyone at the Palm Woods knowing about where that mark was.

"I get the point. Now where are we going?" I said Kendall as we got to his car. Kendall and the guys were finally able to get their licenses and bought cars. Kendall bought a black 2010 Lincoln Navigator. We drove to Rocque Records. I forgot my uncle needed me to do a photo shoot with the guys. Kendall and I walked into my uncle's office where he was waiting on us but he gave me a crushing bear hug lifting me off my feet.

"Happy Birthday Malaya! You're another year older and very successful!" Gustavo screamed.

"Thanks Uncle, I need to breathe." I choked out. Gustavo set me back on my feet.

"Kendall, I need to speak to Malaya in private right now." Gustavo told him and Kendall left the office, we sat down facing each other.

"I've great news and bad news for you. The great news is we're doing a music video for your song 'Space'. Griffin and I worked together and here's what we got planned." Gustavo told me as he handed me the idea. I would be working with a guy for this so I knew they'll have Kendall playing that role.

"So when do Kendall and I shoot this?" I asked Gustavo, he had a look on his face that read 'about that.'

"See that's where the bad news comes in, Big Time Rush will be touring in Europe when we shoot the video. We'll be shooting in two days." Gustavo told me, I felt confused.

"Do they know about this? Better yet I'm not touring with them?" I asked him.

"Yeah they know, in fact they were completely happy. Your tour will be in America" Gustavo said. I can't believe this. Kendall will be leaving and he didn't bother to tell me. I tried to keep a straight face but I don't think I can. After Gustavo and I were done talking, I walked out of the office. Kendall was waiting for me.

"Did everything go fine with Gustavo?" Kendall asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kendall we need to talk." I told him but he stopped me.

"Sure but there's another place we have to go." Kendall said as he pulled me out of the building back to his care. We made it to an Italian restaurant and when we made it to the back where parties where usually held. It was dark so I couldn't see anything.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Malaya!" I heard, suddenly the lights went on and I saw everyone there, James and Soleil, Carlos and Selena and Logan and Camille. I was so happy that I forgot I was mad at Kendall. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Surprise baby." Kendall whispered in my hear making me giggle. Mrs. Knight came from behind me holding a large birthday cake.

"Okay you two there's a child in the room so enough of that." Mrs. Knight said referring to Katie.

"Oh please mom, I've seen worst." Katie said making me giggle.

"Anyway, blow out the candles and make a wish Malaya." Mrs. Knight told me. I had to think for a minute what I wanted but I blew the candles out. Soleil, Selena and Camille ditched their boyfriends and came up to me.

"What did you wish for?" They asked but I knew it was bad luck to tell them. We were having a great time and while no one was looking I pulled Kendall out of the restaurant onto the boardwalk.

"Thank you so much Kendall, this was great." I told him.

"I'm glad you had fun, I think Gustavo told you about the tour right?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, I was so mad at you because you didn't tell me yourself." I told him honestly trying not to cry.

"I tried to find a way to tell you but I didn't know how, but I through you a party to show you that I love you and I wished I didn't have to leave." Kendall told me as he held me in his arms.

"How long will you and the guys be gone?" I asked him and he scratched the back of his head, this was his bad habit when he didn't know anything.

"Gustavo said maybe a month or two." Kendall told me uncertain.

"See, Gustavo didn't tell me that part. He and I will have a little talk about forgetting to tell me more important things." I said.

"I think he didn't want to feel your wrath because I sure don't." Kendall said still holding me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked him sincerely.

"Love me and not kill me." He said as I looked him in the eye.

"I'll love you but I will kill you. Soon." I told him as I kissed him on the lips. Even though today I was suppose to happy, I can't help but feel something is about to change with it's a good thing or a bad thing.

End Of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 2)

Recap: Malaya celebrated her nineteenth birthday and she found out that Big Time Rush will be touring Europe so Kendall has to leave.

Too much thinking makes a head hurt, that's a fact. I got up earlier than usual because I couldn't stop thinking about the guys leaving. I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks this. Do Soleil, Selena and Camille feel the same way? I went to take a quick show so I could meet up with them, today I wore a red one shoulder tunic top with black jeans. Just as I was about to leave my apartment, Selena was at my door looking depressed.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" I asked Selena while she came in and sat on my couch.

"My summer vacation is over today and I have to go back Florida to finish my classes." Selena told me sinking low in her seat.

"I thought you said you were going to transfer to UCLA." I said as I sat next to her.

"I can't right now, I have to finish my semester in order to transfer. My flight leaves tonight and Carlos leaves tonight too." Selena whined.

"So how are you guys going to work this out?" I asked her curiously.

"The same way every other person does, Emails, phone calls, the usual." She told me getting up.

"I have to go to the studio but I'll be back to see you leave Lena." I told her when I gave her a hug.

"It was fun here in Cali, I can now say it's really different from Florida." Selena laughed trying to add some humor. After she left, I made it to Rocque Records to get started on my music video. I made it out of the elevator to my uncle's office. I opened the door and he was talking to a guy who looked about twenty one or twenty two. The guy was good looking to me. My uncle saw me.

"There you are Malaya! Come in and meet your costar Ian Camden." Gustavo said as he pointed to Ian, he had short brown almost sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Ian stood up to greet me, he was very tall compared to Kendall. Ian had to be at least 6'1 so I was a doll to him. He picked up my hand and gave it a kiss.

"It's very nice to meet you, I look forward to working on this project with you." Ian's blue eyes were so mesmerizing that anyone could get lost in them.

"It's a pleasure as well." I told after I finally got in control of myself. Gustavo clapped his hands very loudly.

"Great, I need you two to get along because the last thing I need is drama on my set." Gustavo said but he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He stepped out of his office leaving me alone with Ian.

"So," I tried starting the conversation, "what made you come to Cali?" I asked him. He gave me a smirk.

"Actually I came to LA to start an acting career but I got discovered as a model. Right now I'm doing a lot of Calvin Klein ads." Ian told me.

"I haven't seen you in any off their ads." I told him honestly. Ian moved his seat closer to be so basically there was a three inch space between us.

"I've done ads for Europe first then my ads will come over here. European women definitely love my abs." Ian said confidently while I turned my head to look for something in my purse.

"Well girls naturally go crazy for any guy that has muscles and-Whoa!" I said as I turned around and saw Ian had taken his shirt off revealing his nicely toned body. I fell out of my seat in shock.

"Hey are you okay?" Ian asked as he bent down to help me up.

"Y-yeah, I was just thrown off." I told as I kept staring at his abs, I never seen a more defined six pack in my life.

"Here let me help you up." Ian gave me his hand and helped me up back to my feet. I stared at him until I heard a coughing noise behind me. I turned around and saw Kendall was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kendall, this is my costar Ian Camden." I told him leaving Ian so I was standing with Kendall.

"Hey dude, your part of Big Time Rush. You guys have some cool songs." Ian said as shook Kendall's hand. I thought Kendall would do something bad.

"Thanks man, let me guess Calvin Klein model?" Kendall said with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, the newest one." Ian said.

"Bye Ian, see you on the set tomorrow." I told him as I grabbed Kendall and left the office. As soon as we made it back to the Palm Woods I let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought Uncle said you guys were leaving?" I asked him when we made it to his apartment. I sat down on the couch besides him.

"We're leaving at six tonight so that way we'll be in London by morning time." Kendall told me, I looked at the clock and it read five.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time left together." I told him sadly. I have a habit of messing with my hair when I'm upset. Kendall put his hand on top of mine.

"So let's spend what time we got left with each other." Kendall gave him a grin then a kiss on my lips making me smile.

"And do we do that Mr. Knight?" I asked him as he got up and went to the other room. Kendall came back two minutes later with Guitar Hero.

"How about you battle me?" He asked me knowing I wouldn't turn down Guitar Hero for anything.

"What happens if I win?" I challenged him.

"If you win, I promise to call you everyday nonstop." Kendall said as I started the game.

"You're on!" I shouted as I started the game. Kendall was doing great at first beating me by a few points but I came out on top after four songs. We were both tired.

"I win so you have to keep good on your promise." I told him passing out on the couch.

"You know I will." I kissed him on his cheek. I looked at the clock and it read five fifty. We heard pounding on the door and when it opened Logan, Carlos, James and surprisingly Camille too came inside.

"Kendall, dude we have to leave now!" Logan said as Camille wrapped herself around Logan's leg.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to you to go yet!" Camille screamed dramatically while Logan let out a sigh.

"Camille, we've been over this before. While I'm touring you'll be working on your career and we'll still be in touch." Logan said as Camille let him go.

"I know, I just wanted to practice for my upcoming commercial. I'll see you soon hunny bunny." Camille said as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. The other guys were snickering at his pet name.

"Camille, not in front of the guys." Logan said.

"Anyway, we need to go or else Gustavo will kill us." James said. Kendall grabbed his luggage in the corner and everyone went to the lobby. Before Kendall left I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll miss you." I told him.

"Don't worry, I'll call you as soon as we land in London. See you later alligator" Kendall said returning my kiss. The guys left the lobby and got into the limo and drove away. I was trying so hard not to let a tear out but it came anyway. Camille was standing beside me trying to comfort me.

"It's okay Malaya, we have to stay strong for the guys." Camille said rubbing my shoulder. I was glad to have Camille as a friend now because outside of the drama antics, she's a really great person. I walked to her apartment where we did girls' time. We watched movies, did our nails and hair. I was doing better but I still missed Kendall, at eight thirty I went back to my room to get ready for sleep but as I turned the corner. I accidentally bumped into something tall and thick.

"I'm sorry." I said looking up and there was Ian standing there in a white muscle shirt and grey jogging pants.

"Hey, Malaya what are you doing here?" Ian asked me with a grin on his face.

"I live here. I've been at the Palm Woods for almost a year now." I told him but then I realized I was in my short shorts and a strapless cami. "I'll talk to you later Ian, I have to go." I ran to my room passing him and Ian shouted to me.

"See you in the morning." Ian called out to me. I didn't know that Ian was watching me run and licked his lips slowly. "This is gonna be fun." Ian whispered to himself. I made it to my room and fell asleep in my bed. So many things were running in my head and it was hard to sort them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 3)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Space by Melody Thornton. This girl can sing!

Recap: Kendall and the guys had to leave for their tour so they said goodbye while Malaya found out that Ian. Her costar on her music video stays at the Palm Woods.

(Dream stage)

Everything was blank, I was standing by myself in a place space without as much as a hint of color anywhere.

"Hello? Anyone? Hello!" I asked or better yet yelled to see if anyone else was around. I had no answer return to me. I was getting scared now. "Anyone? Please."

"Malaya." I heard a voice call my name softly. I turned around and ran towards the direction of the voice.

"I'm here, who are you?" I asked the voice when I arrived at the spot I heard the voice calling from. A figure appeared slowly in front of me, I was so happy when I saw it was Kendall.

"Kendall, you're back? I can't believe it." I said as I ran up to him and hugged him but he didn't return the hug. "Are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"There's something I have to tell you and it's not easy for me to say it." Kendall said looking at the ground and then at me. I looked into his eyes and I didn't see the Kendall I loved. I couldn't hear him anymore.

(End of Dream)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, I woke up in a sweat breathing very hard. I looked over at the clock and saw I had to get ready to do the video shoot today. I ran to my bathroom to change into a sleeveless plaid cami that had some lace details around the stomach area along with my favorite skinny jeans. I blow dried my hair which made a curly effect to my hair, I heard my door knocking so I ran to answer it. To my surprise I saw Ian standing in front of my door, wearing a light blue plaid shirt and khaki shorts.

"Morning Malaya." Ian greeted me with a grin. I grin back at him to be polite.

"Hey Ian, how did you know where my room was?" I asked him curiously.

"A little birdie told me besides I thought you might still be asleep so I told Griffin we drive over to the shoot together." Ian told me walking into my apartment.

"I was only ten minutes late so let's get over there now, you don't want to see Griffin mad." I told him as I grabbed my purse and he followed behind me. We made it out to the parking lot and when I saw Ian's car, I was blown away. Ian had a pacific blue hummer H2.

"You like?" Ian said seeing the reaction on my face.

"Yeah, I love this color, blue is my most favorite color in the world." I told him as I got into the passenger's seat and he got into the driver's side. We made it to the studio to meet Griffin there, my uncle Gustavo went with Kendall and the guys on their tour. Thinking about the guys made me miss Kendall bad.

"Are you okay, Malaya?" Ian asked me, I didn't realize I changed my expression so I put on a smile.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking about something." I told him as we walked to a beach, I thought it was going to be at the studio but I guess I should've known better. Griffin was there waiting on us.

"There are the two young costars. Are you two ready to get started?" Griffin asked us.

"I'm more than ready Griffin." I told him

"Then let's get you two in hair and makeup." Griffin said so I went to my changing to get ready. Griffin wanted my hair super wavy but with some curls in it with soft makeup with colors like neutrals, and soft pinks after I was done my outfit was a yellow bikini with little ruffles details on the edges. I looked go but I don't think Gustavo wanted this. I made it back out to the shoot but I didn't see anything. I went to Griffin to see what was going on.

"Griffin, I don't think this is what my uncle wanted the video to look like." I told Griffin but he kept his calm demeanor.

"That's because this is more of my shoot, I listened to your song and I had an idea of how I thought it should go. Now follow me to wear your shoot will be taking place." Griffin said as I followed him down to the shore. Ian was already there wearing black swim trunks and his muscles were big.

"Now that you both are together, in the first scene you guys will be playing in the water. Not too far out but just were your ankles are covered by the water." Griffin told us. I was a little uncomfortable in my bikini because it was very revealing in the top part. Ian grabbed me and lifted me up in his arms bridal style.

"Come on let's have fun!" Ian said as we made it in the water.

"No, I can't." I told him struggling to get loose but he was much stronger than me. He placed me in the water and started splashing me with the cold water. I splashed him back as revenge and it was actually fun.

"That's perfect! Just want I hoped for." Griffin said as he started playing my song and I lip-synced to it:

Ooh  
The plan  
Was to let me down gently  
I know  
The game  
Was to call it temporary  
Oh  
Boy be careful what you wish for  
Cause you might get that and so much more  
I won't shed a tear  
If you don't want me  
Boy I'll give you

Chorus:  
Space  
In the closet where my clothes should be  
In that empty bed without me  
Now I'm walking out the front door  
You got exactly what you asked for  
Space  
In your phone where it said my name  
Where I took my picture out your frame  
And I will be around  
When you figure out  
You got exactly what you asked for  
Space

Now wait  
This ain't no way to be treated  
Mmm  
Mistake  
You can't have your cake and eat it  
Na Na Na  
Cause any real man would have been  
But I guess that's more than you can be  
Let me help you out  
I'm leave right now  
Boy you got your space  
[Space Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Chorus: ad-libs  
Space  
In the closet where my clothes should be  
In that empty bed without me  
Now I'm walking out the front door  
You got exactly what you asked for  
Space  
In your phone where it said my name  
Where I took my picture out your frame  
And I will be around  
When you figure out  
You got exactly what you asked for  
Space

Where my kiss should be  
Where you arms where they used to be holding me  
In your car  
On the passenger side  
There's an empty seat  
Where I used to ride  
Space in your mind when you think of me  
Cause I'm about to be  
A memory  
Now you've got your space

Chorus: ad-libs  
Space  
In the closet where my clothes should be  
In that empty bed without me  
Now I'm walking out the front door  
You got exactly what you asked for  
Space  
In your phone where it said my name  
Where I took my picture out your frame  
And I will be around  
When you figure out  
You got exactly what you asked for  
Space

I'll give you your space  
You got your space  
You got exactly what you asked for  
Ooh baby  
I'm so gone  
You got me saying bye baby

After I was done singing Griffin said "Cut." Ian and I looked at him and he was clapping his hands.

"That was brilliant you two, tomorrow we'll finish up shooting the video." Griffin said while the crew was getting ready to leave. I was about to get out of the water until Ian stopped me.

"Don't you want to stay in the water longer with me Malaya?" Ian asked me with his piercing blue eyes, it was so hard not getting lost in them.

"Maybe just an extra minute." I told him then he picked me up and spun me around in the water. I giggled at this. After maybe twenty minutes we were the only ones left, we changed into our regular clothes and went back to the Palm Woods.

"I had fun Ian, I'll see you tomorrow." I told him as I gave him a hug.

"I did too, see you around." Ian told me as I went inside my apartment and closed the Ian. Before Ian left he had something in his hand.

"Soon Malaya, just you wait." Ian said as walked to his room. I made it inside and I saw it was seven o'clock so I called Kendall to see what he was doing, after five rings it went straight to voicemail. I called two more times then I finally got through.

"Hello?" Kendall said but I could hear loud voices in the background that sounded like screaming girls.

"Kendall, it's me Malaya. I was calling to see how-" I started but he cut me off.

"Malaya? I'll call you back later. I have to do something so I'll talk to you later." Kendall said.

"Oh, alright I love you." I told him a little hurt.

"Bye." Kendall said then quickly hung up. I just sat on my bed hurt.

"I just wanted to know how your day went." I said quietly then I looked at the clock again and it read seven fifteen. I kept my phone by me just in case he called back but at midnight I gave up and passed out in my bed upset by the fact I couldn't talk to my boyfriend like I do every night. They said distance makes a heart stronger so why is my heart getting weak?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 4)

Recap: Malaya started shooting her video with Ian and tried to call Kendall but it didn't go the way she planned.

Sleep, just the last thing I needed to do. I woke up to the shine of the sun's rays coming through the curtains of my room. I was so exhausted, I reached over my bed to my nightstand to check my cellphone to see if anyone called me. I looked and saw Kendall did call me but it was at two thirty in the morning. I called him back to see if he was still awake. I waited for three rings and it finally got through.

"Hello?" I heard James' voice instead of Kendall's even though this is his phone.

"Hey James, is Kendall there?" I asked him.

"He just left to get something to eat, I think he left two minutes ago." James said yawning.

"Well when he get in, can you tell him I called?" I told him looking down to the floor.

"Will do Malaya." James said then he hung up. I hung up my phone too and immediately I just through my hands up and dropped my phone on my bed.

"You what, I shouldn't be moping around. It's time for Malaya to be happy." I said jumping out of my bed and running into the bathroom getting ready. I changed into a white cropped halter top that was ruched on the side and had my back out and blue jean skirt, I put my hair half up and had the bottom part curly. After five minutes, I went to the pool area to see if either Camille or Soleil was there. I saw Camille but she was wearing a witch's outfit.

"Morning Camille, what's with the outfit?" I asked her looking at it.

"I have an audition today for the play 'Witch's Ball.'" Camille said.

"Oh right now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have to go so I'll see you later." Camille said walking past me. In my head I was definitely screaming everything I wanted to say out loud but I couldn't because I was in public. I couldn't talk to Mrs. Knight or Katie about how was feeling because they went along with the guys. Just as I was about to go back inside the lobby, I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Malaya, where you going?" I heard that voice so I turned around and saw Ian coming towards me out of breath.

"Oh, hey Ian. What's up?" I told him smiling.

"I saw you coming out and talking to the weird girl in the witch costume, she slapped me for no apparent reason!" Ian said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, that's my friend Camille. She has a tendency to do that." I told him.

"I guess but anyway, are you doing anything or are you busy today?" Ian asked me.

"Honestly, I have nothing planned today." I told him as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Great, there's this new ride at Six Flags that I really want to try. Think you're up for coming with me." Ian asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to go to on roller coasters?" I told him as we started walking to his car. He was walking a little too close to me but I didn't mind it. We made it to Six Flags and the ride Ian wanted to try out was called The Riddler's Revenge. I looked at it and I got the butterflies in my stomach acting up.

"Don't tell me your scared, Laya." Ian said, what got me was him calling me by the nickname Kendall always called me. I shook it off.

"As if, I can handle this. Let's go." I said grabbing Ian's hand and we made it in line. It took twenty minutes but we finally made it to the front of the ride and got on it. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest when the attendant made sure I was properly secured. Ian looked over at me smiling.

"Ready for a thrill?" Ian asked me. I tried hiding the fear that was swelling up inside of me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told him. The ride started moving and everyone except me was screaming with joy when we made it off of the platform, I had my eyes closed and I felt Ian grab my hand. I could feel the wind rushing through my head, this ride was so intense but I felt so…good! I was screaming but this time it was because I was having fun. I would never do something like this before but it was time for me to evolve. After the ride was over and we made it back to the platform, I got out off my seat but I felt dizzy. I was about to fall over but Ian caught me before I made it to the floor. We had a moment were our eyes locked on each other.

Meanwhile back in London with the guys of Big Time Rush, the guys were coming in from a photo shoot for a magazine that took three hours out of them. They crushed on their couch in their huge London suite.

"Why does a photo shoot have to be longer than an hour?" Carlos said.

"They just wanted to make sure it was perfect. You can't blame them." Logan said.

"Uh, yeah you can. Which reminds me, Kendall, Malaya called you when you left for breakfast." James said sitting up. Kendall shot his head up.

"She did? I tried calling her last night but she didn't pick up." Kendall said looking at his cell phone.

"Well we're in different time zones, it might be night time when you called her and she was probably asleep." Logan explained to him. Kendall dialed Malaya's number and waited for her to pick up. He waited on the third ring and it finally made it through.

Meanwhile back to Malaya. After me and Ian were finished with ride, we got a funnel cake. I felt my phone ringing and saw it was Kendall calling me. I picked up but I heard a lot of static in the background.

"Hey Kendall, how are you?" I asked him but when he heard me, the static made it hard for him to understand what I was saying.

"Malaya, I think something's wrong with your phone-" Kendall said but the line went dead. You have got to be kidding me! The one time where I could talk to him and the line went dead. I tried calling him again but it wouldn't go through. Ian looked at me wondering what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked me with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, my stupid cell canceled my call to my boyfriend." I told him.

"So you're boyfriend is special to you, right? Ian asked.

"Yeah, our anniversary is tomorrow but I don't know how we're going to celebrate it together." I told him .

"I know that feeling, I had a girlfriend back home in Massachusetts before I came here. Our anniversary was three months ago." Ian told me. I felt sorry for him having to give her up to get ahead in life.

"That's sad Ian, I know all about having to leave but I left my town for me because I couldn't let my ex-boyfriend ruin my life." I told him giving his hand a gentle squeeze to comfort him.

"Thanks Malaya, your boyfriend is lucky to have you." Ian said as we started to leave the park.

Meanwhile back to Big Time Rush, Kendall looked at his phone in disbelief.

"The line went dead!" Kendall shouted and tossed the phone on the couch.

"Dude, chill. You can call her again." James said but Kendall grabbed his coat walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked him.

"To walk outside for a while." Kendall said and closed the door. Just as he got down stairs and walked outside some random girl approached him.

"Oh My Gosh! You're Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush!!" The girl screamed but it was only her and Kendall around to hear.

"Yeah, do you want an autograph?" Kendall was being polite.

"I want more than just an autograph!" The girl screamed, immediately she pounced on Kendall and kissed him. Even though Kendall thought no one was around, an undercover paparazzi guy had snapped a picture of the girl kissing Kendall.

"Man, this is huge. Wait until this hits magazine stands." The guy said and left. Kendall pushed the girl off him.

"What are you doing? I have a girlfriend!" Kendall said to the girl but she looked like she didn't care.

"I just couldn't help myself." The girl told him and walked away.

Meanwhile back to Malaya. Ian and I made it back to the Palm Woods and made it to my door.

"I had fun today, Ian. I needed a break from everything going on." I told him.

"I'm always here for you Malaya, you're a fun girl to be around." Ian said then leaned in to give me a hug. Behind me, Ian had a evil grin that meant something but I didn't see it.

"Night Ian." I said then I walked into my room and closed the door.

"Sleep tight, my Malaya. You're going to need it when I'm done with you." Ian said quietly and walked away


	5. Chapter 5

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter Five)

Recap: Ian and Malaya went to Six Flags to hang out while Kendall was kissed by a crazed fan and a photographer took a picture of it.

I had this feeling in my gut that today wasn't going to go as perfectly as I planned but I was going to make it great anyway. Today was my and Kendall's one year anniversary. Even though he wasn't here with me to celebrate together, I was determined to talk to him no matter what. I got up from my bed and I went to the bathroom to take a shower and changed into a blue jean belted jumper it was sleeveless and the bottom was short, stopping about mid thigh.

Meanwhile back in London when it was about ten o'clock the next morning, James came into the suite panicking like he ran out of hair mousse.

"Kendall! Where are you!?" James shouted and Carlos and Kendall came out of their room.

"James, what are you whining about? Did your hair go limp again?" Carlos said jokingly.

"Don't even play right now Carlos, Kendall you've got to see this!" James said shoving a magazine in Kendall's face. Kendall took it from him and was horrified to see a picture of him and the crazy fan he met yesterday kissing with the article that said "Big Time Cheater! Kendall Knight kisses other girl!"

"Oh no, no, no! This can't be right!" Kendall said starting to panic. Logan took the magazine from him.

"Who took this? Has Malaya seen it yet?" Logan said.

"If Malaya sees this, this will break her heart." Carlos said. Kendall pulled out his phone trying to call Malaya but his phone wasn't working right.

Meanwhile back at the Palm Woods, I was walking out to the pool when I saw Camille sitting in a lounge chair.

"Morning Camille, did you get the part for that play yesterday?" I asked her as I sat next to her.

"No so I'll try out for some other role, I got the new edition of Scene Teen magazine and looks who's on the cover." Camille said pulling the magazine out of her bag. The cover had the guys on there in their signature pose. I haven't seen Kendall in three weeks now. I got up quickly to call him and tell him happy anniversary. When I was away from Camille, she saw the picture and article about Kendall. She received a call on her cell phone from Logan.

"Camille, whatever you do, make sure Malaya doesn't see the inside of Scene Teen magazine." Logan told her as she kept looking at me.

"Will do and tell Kendall when I see him he's getting a big freaking slap to the face!" Camille said loudly but not loud enough for me to hear.

"It was the girl's fault!" Logan said then Camille quickly hung up on him when I walked back over to him.

"Why doesn't my call ever go through to his phone? Anyway what did they write about the guys?" I asked her trying to reach over for the magazine but she swiftly hid it.

"Maybe its traffic control or bad signals, plus reading is so overrated. Let's go swimming!" Camille said pulling me up from my seat.

"I don't feel like swimming today." I told her.

"Then let's go shopping, it's girl time!" She said dragging me to her car so we could go shopping in Beverly Hills. We were there for going on three hours and boy did Camille buy a lot of stuff. We made it to a café to grab a bite to eat. I had to use the bathroom and I had my sunglasses on so no one knew who I was. Two girls, both brunettes, were washing their hands when I came in.

"Vanessa, did you see the article about Kendall?" The other girl said. When one of them said Kendall's name, I got curious about what were going to say about him

"The one from Big Time Rush?" Vanessa said while the other girl shook her head.

"Yep, it had a picture of him kissing a fan on the lips. Can you believe that!" the other girl said.

"But he's dating Malaya Montez right?" Vanessa said while drying her hands.

"After this article I don't think so." The other girl said drying her hands too.

"That's sad, poor Malaya." Vanessa said as they left the bathroom. I was stunned. How could Kendall kiss another girl? I thought we were happy together but how could Camille not tell me and she had the magazine? I wiped my eyes trying to hold in my anger and hurt. I walked back out to the café and saw Camille just getting off her cell.

"Malaya, guess what? I have the best news ever!" Camille said with a smile but when she saw the look on my face her smile went away.

"Is it true?" I asked her slowly.

"What?" Camille asked with a worried look on her face.

"Tell me the truth, did Kendall kiss some random girl and it's in the magazine you wouldn't let me see?" I told her.

"Malaya, I didn't want you to be hurt but let's go back to the Palm Woods." She said as we walked back to her car. We drove back but I wasn't saying anything while Camille was trying to make me talk. When we walked back to Palm Woods, through the doors I felt someone grabbed me from behind and kiss my cheek. I quickly turned around and saw it was Kendall.

"Hey Laya, I'm back." Kendall said giving me a bouquet of pink tiger lilies. I just looked at the flowers with anger in my eyes.

"How could you?" I asked him.

"I just bought them from your favorite shop." Kendall said obviously trying to change where the conversation was going.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Kendall Knight! How could you kiss another girl in London?" I yelled at him with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Malaya, it's not what you think. It was a total accident!" Kendall said trying to fix the conversation.

"You told me you would never hurt me! You told me you would never break my heart!" I screamed and ran away from him.

"Wait! Malaya!" Kendall screamed trying to catch me but I ran as fast as my legs could go.

"Get away from me you liar!" I said and quickly got into the elevator. It closed its doors before Kendall could make it in. I hit the button that wouldn't let it open.

"Malaya, just listen to me." Kendall said through the door.

"Do you even know what today is?" I asked him, hoping he knew what today was.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Answer the question Kendall!" I shouted getting more upset.

"I-I don't know." Kendall said. That's it! I'm done right now.

"Today's our one year anniversary jerk!" I hit my floor button and waited for it to take me there.

Meanwhile Kendall was still by the elevator looking in disbelief that he forgot his and Malaya's anniversary. The other guys came in from the car with their stuff.

"Hey Romeo, where's Juliet?" James said jokingly but they stopped when they saw the look on Kendall's face.

"Malaya hates me." Kendall said.

"Dude, it's okay. Why don't you go to her room and make up with her?" Logan said.

Meanwhile I arrived on my floor but I wasn't going to my room, that would be the first place Kendall would try and find me but I went somewhere else. I arrived at 321 and knocked on the door waiting for it to open. Ian finally opened the door standing in a white muscle shirt and pajama pants. (A/N: it's eight o'clock now).

"Hey Malaya, what's wrong?" Ian said looking at my extremely red eyes.

"I need to talk to you right now." I told him as he let me in his apartment. Ian led me to his couch and I sat down.

"Okay tell me what happened." Ian said giving me a hug.

"Kendall-Kendall." I tried not to cry but I couldn't keep it in anymore so I just cried in Ian's chest. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Let it out babe." Ian told me softly and smoothly. After I was done crying, Ian wiped away a stray tear that slipped out. "Feel better?" Ian asked me as I nodded.

"Listen, Kendall doesn't know what he has. You're beautiful and amazing. If you were my girl, I wouldn't let you ever shed a tear with me." Ian said rubbing my cheek. His words were honey to me right now, so sweet. I turned my head in his hand and I softly kissed it. Ian leaned forward and captured my lips in a soft kiss. My mind was so clouded right now that I couldn't think clearly.

End Of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 6)

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy with school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. He's so cute!

Recap: Malaya found out Kendall kissed another girl and went to talk to Ian but he kissed her.

My mind is so clouded with so many emotions running through it. I shouldn't be in Ian's apartment and he's kissing me and I'm frozen in my place. I finally got the courage to break the kiss, Ian looked at me with confusion.

"Malaya, what are you doing?" Ian asked me when I got up and headed to the door.

"Ian, I can't do this to Kendall, I don't want to hurt him." I told him trying to hurry up and leave until Ian blocked the door.

"Are you serious?" Ian asked with disbelief with a hint of sarcasm. "You're concerned with not hurting him? Wake up Malaya! He kissed another girl and he didn't tell you! Does that sound like a great boyfriend to you?"

"He-he didn't mean it." I said trying to think clearly.

"He didn't mean? He kissed some random girl knowing you're his girlfriend. Sounds to me like he meant it." Ian said.

"Just stop Ian, please!" I shouted covering my ears not wanting to hear anything else he had to say. Ian grabbed me.

"No Malaya, you need to hear the truth, I would never hurt you like he would. You should be with me instead of Kendall." Ian said. I struggled to break his hold on me, when he finally did let me go, I ran out of his apartment back to mine. I made it in my room and I started crying. I didn't know what made me cried worst; my boyfriend kissing another girl and no one told me or the fact that Ian might be telling me the truth. Why does this hurt me so badly?

I woke up the next morning dreading to get out of bed, I barely got any sleep. I was tossing and turning trying to be calm but nothing was working. I got up from the bed and went to take a shower. 'Maybe hot water can ease some of my stress.' I thought in my head. I stepped into the shower letting the steam come around me. It did feel go but it was only a temporary thing. I got and changed into a black tank top and blue jean shorts, I didn't feel like dressing in something bright. When I opened my door to leave I saw Camille was standing there. I glared at her because I'm also upset with her.

"What do you want traitor?" I asked her not happily. She came into my apartment.

"Listen Laya, I know you're upset and I can understand that-" Camille started but I cut her off.

"Understand what? The fact that you lied to me as well? Get real Camille!" I shouted at her. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend! I didn't want you to get hurt." Camille said going from upset to calm.

"You didn't want me to get upset? Yeah right. We said that we would always tell each other the truth no matter what it was but I guess that didn't mean anything." I said as I walked away from her. I didn't feel like talking to her anymore so I went to my car until I stopped. I had my hand on the door handle and opened the door to get inside. I started the car and drove away as fast as I could. I drove to the one place where I could always go when I'm upset, I went to the beach. I parked my car and started walking towards the beach. The breeze was so nice and refreshing. After walking around in the sand without my sandals on, I finally sat down in the sand.

"I knew I would find you here." I heard a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Kendall standing there. I immediately turned my head back to the ocean. I heard Kendall let out a sigh.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Kendall asked me.

"It's a free country." I told him in a sarcastic voice. Kendall sat down next to me but I didn't want him to close to me so scooted over a few inches.

"How did you know I would end up here?" I asked him still looking at the ocean. Kendall chuckled a little.

"I know how much you love the beach so I knew you would be here sooner or later and I'm glad I came at the right time. Laya, I know you're upset with me and Camille but I don't want you to be mad at her. It was my fault and I'll take the blame." Kendall explained to me.

"Oh I am blaming you. I wished you would've told me first instead of me having to hear about it from random strangers! Do you know how I felt hearing that Kendall?" I stood up ready to leave but he grabbed me and held me in an embrace that was iron clad and he didn't let me go. No matter how much I struggled to break free, it was no use so I stopped. Kendall knew I was done.

"Are you ready to hear me out?" Kendall asked me. I shook my head yes.

"Start explaining." I told him as he released me. We sat back down in the sand.

"Malaya, I want you to know that what happened between me and that crazy fan wasn't supposed to happen. She kissed me and that caught me off guard. I never _EVER_ wanted you to see that because I knew it would hurt you too much. I asked Camille not to tell you, she was trying to help me and you out. I'm just so sorry all of this happened. I hope you can forgive me for all of this." Kendall told me as he ran a hand through his hair. Ever since Kendall came back, I didn't want to talk to him but seeing him like this pulled one of my heart strings. I let out a sigh.

"Kendall, I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I do forgive you. But I just want you to answer this for me." I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'll do anything for you Malaya." Kendall told me.

"Promise me nothing like this will ever happen again and you'll love me forever. Please say it to me." I told him.

"Laya, I promise on my life nothing will ever ruin us again. There's something I want you to hear." Kendall told me as he got up from his spot beside me. He walked off for a minute and came back with a guitar case. He sat back down next to me and got the guitar out.

"Since when do you play the guitar?" I asked him curious of what he has planned.

"Since I was in London and I got bored one day so I decided to learn how to play it. I wrote this song while I was away. I know you'll love it." Kendall said. He played a few notes and then started singing:

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soooouuul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't want to waste your time there's  
not enough time to hide

[Chorus]

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeaaaah  
Oooooo, yeaah  
your beautiful soul yeah yeah yeaah yeahh


	7. Chapter 7

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 7)

Recap: Malaya and Kendall made up. Yay!

After Kendall was done singing to me, I wanted to be in his arms and have him hold me. He must have read my mind because he held me close to his body. Kendall laid his head on my mine as I smelled his cologne.

"You don't know how long I waited to do this." Kendall confessed to me. It felt good hearing him say that.

"I think we should go back to the Palm Woods and let everyone know we're back together." I told Kendall as he released me from the hug. He grabbed my hands and laced his fingers through mine as we walked back to his car. Since we both drove in our own cars, we decided to just ride separately.

"Great idea. Everyone will be glad to know that." Kendall said when we made it to his car.

"Yeah, you'll lead?" I asked him and grinned.

"You know it." Kendall said, he got in his car and I got into mine. We drove back to the Palm Woods and went inside, we walked to his apartment and saw the guys lying on the couch.

"Hey guys, we have good news." Kendall said as we held hands and the guys raised their heads up.

"Are you guys good again?" Carlos asked, then Logan asked, "Are you guys back together?" and James finally asked the last question, "Is Soleil's coming back?" We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Malaya and I are back together and stronger than ever." Kendall said wrapping his arms around me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek while the other guys were cheering for us. I stayed with them until it was nine o'clock. I told them goodnight and went back to my apartment. As I was almost walking in my door, I felt someone's hand on my hip. Thinking it was Kendall, I turned around and saw Ian standing there instead, I lost my smile right there.

"Ian, what are you doing?" I asked him confused. Ian had a smirk on his face revealing his white teeth.

"What's wrong Lay, I just wanted to see you again." Ian said as he came closer to me. I could his body on mine as I tried to move away from him.

"Listen, what happened between us in your room was a mistake. I love Kendall and we're back together again." I told him and the reaction on his face wasn't a good one. My back was still against the door but Ian managed to get it open and caused me to fall backward on the floor. He shut the door quietly so no one would get suspicious if they heard it slam. Ian was quick, he pinned me to the ground and his body was on top off mine stopping me from escaping.

"Stop Ian! Get off of me! Please!" I screamed for him to stop but he had his face in front of mine a few inches away from my lips.

"You think I'm going to give you up that easily? I don't think so Malaya. I'm not letting Kendall have you." Ian told as he continued to torment me. His hands wandered all over me and I couldn't do anything but cry. Finally after what seemed like five minutes of torture, Ian got off of me and got up to leave. Before he opened the door, he looked at me.

"Laya, I'll never let you go without a fight. Kendall is nothing compared to me." Ian said before leaving my apartment and heading back to his. When he closed the door and left, I finally got up and ran to my room and locked the door. I was hyperventilating badly to the point where I was crying. I'm scared now, Ian had installed fear into my head and heart.

The next morning I woke up on my bed but I was on my covers, not in them. I didn't realize I passed out and went to sleep. I ran a hand through my hair and I was startled by knocking at my door. I was praying it wasn't Ian, I walked to the door, held my breath and opened it. I was so relieved when I saw Kendall standing there. Kendall saw the expression on my face.

"Laya, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kendall spoke as I let out a dry chuckle.

"You could say that, so what's up?" I asked him as I lead him to my couch and we sat down.

"I need you to be downstairs because Kelly said Gustavo needed us for a cover shoot in ten minutes." Kendall said as he gave me a quick on the lips and left. I ran to the bathroom to get ready for the photo shoot. I took a quick shower and changed into a long sleeved white crop top and short blue jean shirt. I straighten my hair and I was ready to go. I made it out of my apartment and made it to the elevator, I waited for it to come up and just as I was about to walk in, I felt someone grab my shoulder and spun me around. I was about to cuss the person out until my blood froze. Ian was the one who grabbed me. He had a sick sadist smile on his face as he pushed me into the elevator and pressed the button that closed the doors. I tried to scream but he had his hand on my mouth.

"If you keep screaming then this is going to be painful." Ian said to me as he moved his head down from my face to my neck. I could feel him kissing it, I was so disgusted at him. I felt the elevator going down so I tried to struggle to break free of him. He grabbed both my hands and pinned them behind me, Ian managed to kiss my lips while positioning himself in between my legs. When the elevator door open, to my horror, I saw Kendall standing there looking shocked and hurt. Ian finally broke the kiss and smirked at me while Kendall walked away from us upset.

" Wait Kendall! This isn't what it looks like!" I said chasing after him until I found him standing near the entrance of the Palm Woods.

"Funny, because it looked like you were kissing your costar in an elevator." Kendall said bitterly. I know Kendall's upset with me but he needed to know I would never cheat on him.

"I-I know it looked like that but Kendall he forced himself on me! I didn't want him like that!" I told him but by the look on his face said he wasn't buying it.

"You know what Malaya, I think you did mean it. Even before I left for London, I saw how you and him were flirting." Kendall took a step away from me.

"I would never cheat on you! I love you!" I told him with tears coming out of my eyes. Kendall turned his back on me and left me there crying. Just when In thought nothing could break us again something finds a way.

End Of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 8)

Recap: Ian tried to assault Malaya and when Kendall saw them together in the elevator, he didn't believe her.

I just stood there alone with tears in my eyes as Kendall walked away from me. How could he not believe me when I told him Ian tried to rape me? Why? Why Kendall? I wiped my eyes and before I could go ran after him again, I felt someone grabbed my shoulder. Fearing it was Ian, I quickly snatch it back.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed but it was Kelly who grabbed me instead, she was looking at me like I had just lost my mind.

"Malaya, what's wrong with you?" Kelly asked me as I let out a big sigh.

"I don't want to explain it right now." I told her.

"Well you and Kendall need to come on, the photographer is very busy today." Kelly told me but I didn't know how far or where Kendall went. Kelly dragged me into the limo and we were on our way to Rocque Records. I continued looking out the window until we made it there. As we took the elevator to my uncle's office, I was so happy to see Kendall was standing outside his office.

"Kendall!" I shouted as I ran over to him, he didn't turn his head in my direction. When I wrapped my arms around him, he didn't move his. I can't stand this anymore. "Kendall, please look at me!" I screamed and shook him until he grabbed my arms and threw them off of them. He looked at me but it was a look I had never seen before. My uncle came out of his office with the photographer standing with him.

"There's the dream couple! Let's get this party started!" The photographer said as we walked into the office and saw he had already set everything. "Okay, I need Kendall to stand here, Malaya stand next to Kendall and Kendall wrap your arm around her shoulder." The photographer said. Kendall was very hesitant about wrapping his arm around me and he refused.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this right now." Kendall said stunning Gustavo and the photographer. He left the room and I followed him.

"Kendall Knight!" I shouted at him. He didn't stop but he made it to the elevator. I managed to get in the elevator with him before the doors closed. I hit the button preventing anyone from opening the doors outside. I'm not going anywhere until Kendall hears me out.

"Listen, I don't have anything to say to you. I'm done, we're over! You can run back to your new boyfriend Ian for all I care." Kendall said to me. I grabbed him by his shirt and brought him down so he was at my eye level.

"You listen to me Kendall Knight and you listen good and well. I don't love Ian! I love you, you crazy idiot!" I told him. "I never loved Ian, I thought he was my friend and he was keeping me company when you were gone. I never thought he would turn into a monster like he did. I trusted him but he broke that trust." I said and let Kendall go. I wanted him to know that I still loved him but I don't want him to leave me again. It wasn't my decision, in the end, it was his decision whether he would want to stay with me or not. I let out a sad sigh and hit the button to open up the door and leave, as the door opened I was about to walk out until Kendall grabbed me and pulled me back into the elevator and hit the button to close the doors again. I looked at him wondering what he was doing. Kendall stood in front of me.

"Malaya, I don't want you out of my life. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I guess I let jealously get the best of me." Kendall said as he leaned in close to me filling in the empty space between us. I could feel both of our hearts beating fast.

"I don't want you out of mine either Kendall, you're an amazing guy. I was so lucky to have you as a boyfriend." I told him looking down on to the floor. Kendall lifted my chin making me look him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving you Laya, I love you so much and I'll never let you go ever again." Kendall said, I was so happy to hear him say that. I felt a tear trying to come out but Kendall leaned closer to my face and gave me a kiss. I returned it with just enough passion I could give him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around me going down to the small of my back. It didn't take long for us to get tired and we broke the kiss.

"I think we should get back to the photo shoot or else my uncle will be highly pissed off." I told him when I finally caught up with my breathing. Kendall had a smile on his face.

"Yeah but he won't do anything bad when he's pissed right?" Kendall asked me.

"Wrong answer." I told him giving him another kiss on the cheek. I hit the button to open the door and grabbed Kendall's hand as we ran back to the photo shoot. We saw my uncle rubbing his temples while the photographer was playing with his camera.

"Where were you guys!?" Gustavo shouted loudly. "We're on a tight schedule here!"

"Sorry uncle, we had to talk about something and we're ready to go." I told him as we stood in front of the screen.

"Finally!" the photographer said, "I was beginning to get bored. Now I want you guys to pose like" Kendall cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Can we pose the way we want?" Kendall asked him as the guy shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself, I get paid regardless." The photographer said. Kendall and I did poses we liked such as having him wrap his arms around me, me bridal style in his arms, kissing each other and lastly us standing back to back with our arms folded and smiling. We finished and took a look at the pictures and they looked amazing.

"Good job guys, these pictures will grace newsstands around the world!" Gustavo said. I could care less about the magazine now that I got my boyfriend back.

End Of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 9)

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been super busy & a really bad case of writers block.

Recap: Kendall and Malaya had a photo shoot where they tried to work out their relationship.

After we were done with the photo shoot, the photographer left and this was the perfect time to tell Uncle Gustavo about the music video.

"Uncle, I need to talk to you about the music video. Griffin took it over when you guys left." I told him as Kendall had let go of my waist.

"Don't worry Laya, I'm back so we're going to do a complete overhaul on that video." Gustavo told me as he tried to ease my worries.

"I don't think so." We heard a voice behind us and to everyone surprise Griffin came in. Gustavo was probably more surprised than anyone else.

"Gustavo, Kendall, it's so nice to have you all back in California." Griffin said as he approached us.

"It's good to be back Griffin." Kendall told him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Griffin had a small smile on his face.

"Griffin, I need to talk to you about Malaya's music video." Gustavo tried to explain until Griffin held his hand up as to silence my uncle.

"There's no need to worry about that Gustavo. While you were away I personally took care of that, I directed the video myself." Griffin proudly proclaimed.

"You did?" Gustavo shouted as Griffin shook his head.

"Yep and might I say I did a pretty darn good job." Griffin said.

"Griffin, personally I think you did do a good job but the theme wasn't what I was hoping for." I told him hoping to sway his mind.

"That's the beauty of creative imagination Malaya, you want the audience to think this certain way but then you completely change it." Griffin said, this was obviously getting us nowhere.

"Griffin, what I'm trying to say is," I took a deep breath "I want to change the video, I don't want Ian in it. I want Kendall instead." Griffin had his thinking face on but it went away quickly.

"Nope, we're sticking with the video I directed." Griffin said.

"Well what would happen if I didn't want that video?" I challenged Griffin.

"Then you would be dropped from Rocque Records forever." Griffin said as he walked away. "You wouldn't want to kill your career as its just starting to go to new heights, would you Malaya?" Griffin asked as he left. He didn't wait for me to respond. I was too physically upset to say anything. I just ran out of the room. Kendall chased after me.

"Kendall just leave me alone right now!" I screamed at him as he grabbed my arm.

"Don't you think I left you alone long enough when I was away? Look where it ended up." Kendall said as he held me.

"How can Griffin do that to me? I don't want Ian around and I have to deal with him in order to finish this stupid piece of crap video that Griffin is directing!" I sobbed into Kendall's shirt while he petted my hair to try and comfort me.

"It's going to be okay Laya." Kendall told me then all of a sudden he had a smirk on his face.

"What's with the grin?" I asked him as I wiped my eyes.

"I think I came up with a way you could change the video and get rid of Ian too." Kendall told me.

"Tell me exactly what you have plan so Gustavo can help." I told him.

"We're going to need a lot of help in order for this to work. Come on." Kendall said as we walked back into Gustavo's office.

"Uncle, Kendall has a plan that could get Griffin to change his mind." I told him as he sat down in his chair.

"Good luck, I've tried changing his mind for a very long time." Gustavo said to us.

"I think this one will work. Here's what I have planned." Kendall said as he whispered it in Gustavo's ear. Gustavo kept shaking his head in agreement.

"That might work." Gustavo said as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Exactly." Kendall said as we both smiled. If everything goes according to plan, Ian will be out of my life and Griffin will be pleased. As Kendall and I returned to Palm Woods, his job was to find the other guys while I had to find Camille. We need her to lend her skills for this operation. I went to Camille's room and knocked on her door, hoping she was in there. When the door was open, I saw Logan coming out of her apartment.

"Um, hey Malaya." Logan said looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm not going to ask what happened but I need to talk to your girlfriend." I told him as Camille pop up from behind him.

"Hey, listen it's a long story." Camille tried to explain.

"Explain later, I need your actress skills. Logan meet Kendall by the pool, there's a big job that needs everyone's cooperation and skills." I informed him as he left and I went into Camille's apartment.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Camille asked me as we sat on her couch.

"The plan is getting rid of Ian so Griffin has no choice but to change my video." I told her as she shook her head.

"Isn't Ian the guy that tried to break you and Kendall up?" I shook my head yes and immediately Camille went full actress on me. "Then Ian will die with the force of a thousand knives!"

"A little extreme but there's another way we can get rid of him without murder." I told her as I whispered the plan in her ear. She had a grin on her face.

"That's perfect!" Camille said.

"Exactly, do you think you can handle it?" I asked her.

"Of course! If I could help the guys get their apartment looking the way it does now then this a piece of cake." She told me as I got up.

"Good and if this goes perfectly then everything will back to the way it was." I said as I left Camille's apartment to find Kendall. I went to the pool and saw the guys under the tent talking. I walked over to them and they had smiles on their faces.

"Did Kendall tell you guys?" I asked them as I sat next to Kendall.

"You bet." Carlos was the first one to speak.

"This is plan is fool proof, if Carlos doesn't mess up." Logan said.

"He won't." James said.

"Then its good then Laya." Kendall said. "Does Camille know?"

"Yeah I just got done telling her." I informed them.

"Then operation Shift will happen tomorrow." Kendall said as we left. He walked me all the way to my room to make sure nothing happens to me.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kendall asked me as we made it to my room.

"Yes, Kendall. I don't want Ian to be the thing that ruins us." I told as I kissed him and he passionately returned it.

"Alright, get your sleep then." Kendall said.

"You too." I said to him as I shut my door and went to my bedroom to go to sleep. Hopefully this goes smoothly or else this will end in disaster.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Big Time Confusion & Big Time Heartache (Chapter 10)

A/N: I'll be switching POV's so no one gets confused. PS: I'm back!

Recap: Griffin told Malaya that if she refused to finish her music video with Ian then she'll be fired so a plan was thought of.

Malaya's POV:

It was the next morning, meaning it was time for my plan to go into full force. If everything goes smoothly then I get Kendall in the video instead of Ian. I got up to take a shower and get dressed. I threw on a light blue tube top and blue jean shorts. As soon as I was done, I heard my phone go off. I looked at the number and it was a text from Kendall saying he was outside my door. I had a huge smile on face as part A was going into action.

Second POV:

Meanwhile Ian got out of bed to get dressed, when he was done he was about to turn the corner until he heard Malaya and Kendall's voices and it sounded like they were arguing.

"I can't take this anymore Kendall!" Ian heard Malaya shouted. "I thought we were just fine but what? You can't handle being in a relationship with me now?"

"Well obviously it's not working out is it?" Kendall said, Ian just had a huge smirk on his face. "You're not who I thought you were."

"You weren't either, I can stay faithful but you think just because you're part of a big boy band that you can get any girl you want even if you're _already _in a relationship." Malaya said while Kendall scoffed at that statement.

"I'm young, I shouldn't be tied down to anyone." Kendall said as Malaya put her hand up as if to shut Kendall off.

"Well I'm young too and if you want to play that game then I'm completely done with you Kendall Knight!" Malaya said.

"Then I'm done with you too Malaya Montez!" Kendall said as he walked away from Malaya. When he was completely gone, Malaya let out a sigh and walked the other way. When she turned the corner, she accidentally ran into Ian.

"Crap, I'm not having a good day." Malaya said as she saw she ran into Ian.

"I wouldn't say you're having bad day, I can make your day better." Ian said as he got off the floor and helped Malaya to her feet.

"How exactly can you do that?" Malaya said suspiciously.

"Easy, I couldn't help but hear the little 'argument' between you and Kendall." Ian said but she put her index finger on his lips to silence him.

"Don't even mention that name to me right now." Malaya said. "He wasn't the man I thought he was."

Ian had Malaya with her back against the wall and each of his arms on both sides of her.

"Believe me Laya, I'm more than man enough for you." Ian said as he leaned in close as to kiss but she put her hand under his chin to move his head up.

"I'm sure you are but we need to get to Rocque Records so we can finish _our_ video together." Malaya said as Ian put his arms down and Malaya took one of his hands and lead him to the elevator so they could get to the lobby. Malaya let his hand go leaving Ian confused.

"Sorry but I got to call Griffin to let him know we're on our way." Malaya said as she walked outside to make her call while Ian sat on the couch.

Malaya's POV:

I made it outside and dialed Camille's number. I only heard one ring and she picked up.

"He's in the lobby?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, you're turn." I told her and hung up but I made it appeared that I was on there talking to someone.

Second POV:

While Ian looked over at Malaya outside, all of a sudden a woman with long blonde hair and a light grey business suit came over to Ian.

"Excuse me but are you Ian Camden?" The woman asked him. Ian looked at the blonde and noticed her long bare legs along with her tight pencil skirt.

"That would be me, what can I do for you beautiful?" Ian said licking his lips. The blonde smirked and sat down in a chair facing Ian.

"My name is Tiffany Carter and I'm a representative for MTV. We've seen some of your photos from Calvin Klein and we wanted you to be in our newest season of the _Real World_ but this one is hot male models edition. You and seven other young hot male models will be living together-" Tiffany was stopped by Ian.

"No need to go on any further. Sign me up." Ian said as Tiffany smiled.

"Ok but I should inform you that this year we're filming in Switzerland." Tiffany said as she gave Ian some legal papers to sign. Ian signed all of them.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr. Camden."Tiffany said as she shook Ian's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ian said as Tiffany walked away. When she was out of sight Tiffany took her blonde wig off, revealing curly brown hair and she took her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"He signed the papers. Out." She said, then heard "Good job Camille."

Malaya came back in.

"Okay let's get going." Malaya said to Ian as they drove to Rocque Records. They made it to Gustavo's office and saw Griffin in Gustavo's chair.

"There's the two young costars, who's ready to finish this video." Griffin asked.

"I am." Malaya said.

"I'm not." Ian said making everyone gasp in shock.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Griffin asked.

"I'm done with this little 'project', I got a better offer to further my career. I'm going to be on the _Real World_: hot model edition. I'm out of here, I'll see you losers when I'm even more famous and richer." Ian said as he got up from his chair and left the building. Griffin looked dumbfounded.

"Well that's bad now how is the video supposed to end?" Griffin said.

"I have a suggestion." Uncle Gustavo said as he got out of his chair and whispered into Griffin's ear.

"That's the best ending ever. Malaya your video will be marvelous." Griffin said as he and his entourage left. When they closed, Gustavo and I shouted for joy and hugged each other while the guys came out of the closet and joined in our celebration.

"I didn't think it would work out that well!" Gustavo said as he crushed James and Logan. I was in Kendall's arms and I gave him a kiss.

"You were the best actress ever." Kendall said.

"You were a good actor, I have to thank Camille when we get back to the Palm Woods.

End Of Chapter 10


End file.
